Why must this happen to me?
by going2marryRupert
Summary: R/R!!! Please!!! This is the same as the other story, but I added another chapter and I fixed it. It is Hermione, Harry and Ron in the year 2003, they are 22 years old. Hermione loves Harry, but Harry is getting married to his French girlfriend Amelie.


Why Must This Happen To Me?  
  
Well here's the deal. I messed up all of my chapters so I thought I could just combine them into one giant chapter. And since I haven't posted in a long time it would do you some good to read it all anyway. So here you go, from the very beginning. "Chapter One"  
  
"Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
"Oh yes Harry, I will."  
  
"I love you so much, come on let's tell the others the good news."  
  
"Okay Harry, but just a sec," She pulled him in close for a quick kiss, "I'm ready now. This just doesn't seem real"  
  
"I know 'Mione but it is, lets go tell the others, they are waiting."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Hello? Time to wake up! We have to clean the house, you know New Years Eve Party. Well I hate to break it to you but today is New Years Eve." Came a familiar voice from outside the door.  
  
"Come on in Ron," I said. "It's not like we haven't been living together since we got out of school."  
  
"I know," Ron, said stepping into my room, "But Harry always woke you up and it still feels weird to me."  
  
"I told you to treat me like another sister, after all somebody has to watch over you and your wild parties," I said sarcastically.  
  
"My wild parties, I heard you come in the door at 3: 30 this morning." Ron said matching my tone.  
  
"As if," I said laughing, "You know I was in my room by 9. Aww, Ron," I wined, "It's only 8: 30 and you woke me up form the best dream of my life."  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ron replied, "But we must clean! Besides Harry's coming over tonight."  
  
I jumped out of bed because I totally forgot. "Harry's coming! I totally forgot about that Ron! Do you think we will have enough time!?" Ron started laughing so hard but I didn't care because I knew he new. He knew that I had been in love with my best friend since I stepped on the Hogwarts train for the first time.  
  
"Chapter 2"  
  
"You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea" I sang happily along with the song blasting out of the stereo.  
  
" Come on Herm' do we have to listen to this?" Ron shouted over the  
music.  
  
"What you told me to put on some music so I did."  
  
"When I told you to put on some music I believe I used the word good,  
so this doesn't apply."  
  
"It is good Ron, you know you like it," I said defending my music.  
  
"Fine, fine but please don't tell my friends." Ron said practically  
begging.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," I said holding in much laughter, which  
took all my self-control.  
  
While cleaning I thought about my dream. I know that's what I want to happen, but it never will. He told Ron and me that he was going to pop the big question to Amelie any day now, so he will never be mine.  
  
"Herm' stop thinking and go take a shower, I'll finish up here." Ron said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Thanks so much Ron," I said jumping up and kissing him on the cheek and bounding up the stairs.  
  
I got out of the shower and was very happy with my appearance. My former bushy brown hair had turned into tight deep brown ringlets just like my mother's. My eyes, dark chocolate with flecks of cinnamon have been the same color since I was born, but my skin has changed. No longer the pimple faced teen I was, no now I have an almost perfect completion. I thought about what I would wear tonight. Oh! My perfect sleek black dress that's it. Then because the party was casual I would wear jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Chapter 3"  
  
"Ding- Dong!"  
  
"I'll get it Ron!" I shouted walking to the door.  
  
"Hello, Amelie. Where's Harry?" I said looking around.  
  
"Hi Hermione, I don't know where Harry is, I hoped he would be here." Emily responded sounding deeply disappointed.  
  
"Well, he isn't here but you are welcome to wait here in case he shows up. I can give you a tour of the house."  
  
As we walked down the short hall that decides if you want to go left into the kitchen or right to the living room we stopped to look at pictures of Harry, Ron and I at Hogwarts. I pointed at one of a First Year Harry, which was waving at us. This didn't seem weird to Amelie because she was a witch just like me. I pondered what school she went to because Harry said she was French, but she didn't have an accent. My thoughts turned into words as I asked her that question.  
  
"Well I'm half French my mother was all French, and my father was all British. When I was growing up and learning to speak I live here in, but when I was 10 my mother's mother got really sick so we moved to France and I went to Beauxbaton (I'm sorry but I don't know if that is spelt correctly), then after graduating I moved back here, but my parents still live in France.  
  
"Oh," I said because that is what could come out. I felt sorry for her almost but I didn't know why. We took a right at the end of the short hallway and found ourselves in the living/ game room. There was a very long couch that divided the room unevenly. The larger half on the right had the T.V. and the DVD player and all the DVDs and surround sound in it. (Basically all the electronic stuff.) Kitty corner to the long couch was another couch that formed an L with the larger one hooked together with a corner table. Seeing the look on Amelie's face I thought it right to explain, "Amelie you look confused about the T.V.," She nodded so I continued, "Well, we think that it actually provides some great entertainment, and some of the actors and actresses are witches and wizards like ourselves. I have heard they are paid very well, and one tried to get Ron to be on one of the shows, I think it was Friends. They were looking for a little brother for one of the main characters, something about the red hair." I added laughing to myself, "Well enough with that lets keep moving." I said seeing she wasn't amused, "Over here is the game room half." It had a pool table and a large stereo with two standing speakers. There was also a wooden door next to a large sliding door. "That's the downstairs bathroom." I said, "The sliding doors lead to the patio out back and that spiral staircase leads us to the offices, and if you will follow me up there now we can take a look at the upstairs." We were silent till we reached the top, "It used to have three desks, one for each of us, but when Harry left he took his with him and we added this," I said motioning to the bookcase that covered the entire wall, "My room couldn't hold all of them anymore, and I am getting more and more from work, and Ron and I still have all ours from school." Silence came quickly after I stopped talking and very shortly after silence came awkwardness so I thought it best to keep talking. "Will you please follow me." We first passed the bathroom and peaked inside. It had a Jacuzzi tub in it will a standing shower next to it on one wall. Then on the other wall there was a counter with two large sinks and a mirror, which covered the whole wall, and of course the toilet on the other. We passed the first bedroom on the left, which was the master bedroom. Then Ron's on the right, mine on the left after that and Harry's on the right after that closest to the stairs. Better hurry it up I thought she is getting bored.  
  
We took the stairs down into the hall and then turned into the kitchen that had hardwood floors and marble counters. There was also a bar (not a drinking bar) where we usually ate casual dinner. "The kitchen isn't that interesting is it?" I asked, and she shook her head. "Well I just love the dining area," I said turning around. "Its beautiful isn't it?" I said as we were looking at a beautiful oak table sitting on top of a breathtaking rug with a huge chandelier floating above it. "It gets everybody like that," Seeing her holding her breath. Just as I thought she was going to say something, she turned as I heard someone coming down the stairs. Her faced brightened and I thought it must be because she thought it was Harry when really it was Ron. When bright red tips of hair were first in sight her smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Well Amelie I think you know Ron, and Amelie I think you know Ron. Ron Amelie and I just finished with the tour of the house and I was just about to ask if she wanted to watch a movie or hang out in Harry's old room. Ron and I-"  
  
"I think I will hang out in Harry's old room," She interrupted.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just call you down when Harry gets here," I said ignoring the rude interruption.  
  
"Thanks," She said running up the stairs.  
  
"You know Ron, I never liked her at all and I still don't. She makes me get a feeling of bad news."  
  
"Yeah, me too Herm', but we could never tell that to Harry, he thinks he's in love." Ron said.  
  
"Well enough about that," I said uncomfortable with the talk of Harry and love even if it Ron. "Every time I show this house I remember how we got it," I said through silent tears. Ron stepped closer and gave me a comforting hug.  
  
"I know Herm' its okay though, you have us."  
  
It all came flooding back to me. Dumbledore telling me that Voldemort had killed my parents, just like he had killed Harry's. My parents left everything to me the money, he house, all the cars. The worst part is it happened five years ago tonight, my final year at Hogwarts, but Harry killed him. Finally after all those years of torment and pain, Harry the only one who could kill him, killed him. I was snapped back to reality when Ron sneezed. "Bless you," I said drying my eyes, "Well we better get on with the preparations we don't want people to think they are being starved."  
  
"Chapter 4"  
  
"Alright, ten more minutes everybody time to get the pots, pans and champagne ready. And remember the first one through the door has to be a man so ladies if you have to go in the house take a man." I said getting nervous like I always do right before New Years for some odd reason. Hearing groans from the other room I thought I should give them some encouragement. "Come on guys it only happens once a year, and I told you before you came that this would happen. I also gave you all this food and threw you this great party the least you can do is these simple traditions for me." I watched them slowly rise and pick out their favorite pots and pans and pick up a glass of champagne and walk out to the patio.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Amelie and I will be back in just a second we won't miss it, I promise." Harry said leading Amelie down the empty hall.  
  
"Okay don't be late; come on everyone lets go." I replied looking around at the rest of the party trying to keep my mind on the task at hand.  
  
I looked around 30 seconds left and everything was perfect, well almost perfect. Harry was still inside, he wouldn't be late he promised.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1.Happy New Year!!!" Everyone shouted banging their pots and pans and clinking their champagne glasses together. I got swept up into the moment and at 12:05 I looked at the door to witness the first man walk through the door. He had the largest smile on his face holding Amelie's right hand pulling her behind him. I looked at her left hand and ran. I ran away from it all dropping my pot, pan and champagne, but nobody could hear it. It blended in with the others pounding congratulations to Harry and Amelie. I ran to the only place I felt could keep me safe and warm.  
  
"Chapter 5"  
  
In about five minutes I made it. I would have been there in three, but I couldn't really run through my tears very well. It was like I couldn't stop stumbling. I didn't even know what I was crying about. Was it that he actually purposed? I asked myself. I already knew he was going to. I just didn't think that he would do it at my party. Maybe it was that he broke his promise, he didn't come in time. Or could it be I'm not the only girl in his life anymore? "It's not all about you all the time anymore, Hermione," I said aloud. It never was all about me ever! I yelled in my head. It wasn't like he loved me! Maybe I could have, and maybe I just took to long. "Well, it's too late now." I said aloud again. I heard my horse winnie as if agreeing with me. "I hate the fact that you are probably right Shadow," I said to my horse.  
The barn. That's where I ran. When I was a little girl I ran here when I was mad or sad or any other emotion that made me want to be alone. I sat down in the clean hay in Shadows stall then leaned back and rested my head on the side of the stall. I remembered thinking one distinct thing before I fell asleep and that was 'look at the size of that rock.'  
  
"Chapter 6"  
  
I woke up to the sounds or footsteps outside the barn. I pretended to be asleep after I saw who it was, because I didn't want to be bothered. He walked over and sat down next to me. For a couple of minutes he just sat there silent. Then he spoke, "Happy New Year Hermione. I am very sorry." came the beautiful deep voice. He stood up and I thought he was leaving but he bent over and gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Harry," a familiar voice known as Ron shouted from outside the barn.  
  
"Shhh," Harry said, "She's asleep, but probably not anymore," Harry added almost crossly.  
  
"It's okay she has become quite he deep sleeper." Ron joked ignoring the tone in Harry's voice. "Well, you better get back to your fiancé."  
  
"Oh right, thanks for reminding me," Harry replied, "But what about Hermione?" Gesturing to the sleeping woman in the hay.  
  
"Don't worry about her, I'll make sure she gets back to the house safely. I've been doing that a lot lately and besides you've got Amelie to take care of for now on."  
  
"Oh right," Harry said sounding hurt, "and Ron?"  
  
"Yeah Harry."  
  
"Thanks," Harry finished.  
  
"It's not you who has to thank she isn't your responsibility."  
  
"But she isn't yours either and it's sort of your party."  
  
"I know, but Hermione and I are in this party together and we will be back shortly."  
  
"Okay see you in a bit Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, about 20 minutes"  
  
"Ron, you are fine with Amelie and I getting married right?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Just thought I'd ask."  
  
"Bye, see you in a bit."  
  
I heard footsteps in the distance and then I heard Ron's voice, "You can open your eyes now I know you are awake. You should have just opened your eyes. You know I didn't want to talk with Harry about that stuff. I hate lying to him like that, but he has to choose on his own, and oh how I want him to choose you so bad, but his has to break it off with her first. He can't have it all, but I can't make him choose what's best for him even if I know it and he doesn't." I looked up through the tears that Ron's truthful had brought on. Not because they were harmful just because they were reality. Sometimes the truth hurts because the truth is all there is. Through my tears I saw something I hadn't seen in a long time. Tears were streaming down Ron's face as well. Something we both new had caused us to break down and cry. I just realized how much pressure was put on Ron. He had to side with one friend when he wanted to be truthful to both, but he chose me. He wouldn't tell me why he believed that we, Harry and I, were made for each other. Which meant that he had to lie to Harry about how happy he was for Harry and Amelie. I stood up and gave Ron a well-needed hug. He in return gave me a quick kiss on the forehead right next to the one Harry had given me. We dried our eyes and started walking toward the house.  
  
"Chapter 7"  
  
The rest of the night passed like a blur. I can't remember much as I lay here in my bed in the same clothes I had on last night. I imagine that Ron brought me here to rest after our talk last night. I felt a little burning on my forehead. It felt like the place Harry kissed me, but maybe I just hit it on something or just had too much champagne. I felt dread as I got up. It felt to wrong. Like the entire universe were an oxymoron, like nothing could go right. Harry, my Harry, off with another girl for the rest of my life. There was nothing I could do. All hope was lost. Why must this happen to me? It wasn't like I asked to fall in love with my best friend. Why couldn't I just fall in love with someone who loved me? I was lost in thought about how hopeless my life was, and how I would trade it all, money, cars and everything just for a reasonable love life, when Ron knocked on the door. "Come on in Ron," What was wrong with my voice? Why did it feel like somebody drug sandpaper over my throat?  
  
"You sure Herm'? You sound like you need about another days worth of sleep. I can always come back later. I just wanted to make sure you were still in there. Like you hadn't run away." Ron said with some hopefulness like he wanted me to take him up the offer.  
  
"Your right Ron, I should just go back to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." My voice sounding like it was a mixture between a mouse and a goose.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione see you tomorrow morning. Oh and I have go back to the ministry today, dad wants me to do some extra work today; you know how much that minister of magic wants his son to do all the work. I will get a day off tomorrow so it will be just you and me. Please don't worry too much this and get some rest. I already called St. Mungo's and told them you needed a sick day. They told you to take off all the time you needed. Said you haven't taken a sick day the whole time you have been working there."  
  
"You know how much I hate being behind in my work! Thank you so much Ron I really appreciate it. You really know how to take care of a girl." I said hoping he wouldn't worry about me all day. "By Ron!" I shouted through the door as he was walking away.  
  
"Bye Hermione." Ron shouted back, Slam! Came the door. He was gone now and it was time for me to sleep. Waking up to the sound of a door shut quietly. Ron must be home. I hope he isn't too tired. He'll come in here if he wants to talk. Unless he thinks you want to sleep. No Hermione what are you thinking about, you know Ron. He'd come in here and you know he would. Click. The door just shut again. He must have gone out to get some food he'll be back. I sat there thinking for god knows how long. I didn't realize I was standing up till I was at the door opening it. I walked down the stairs and glanced at the clock in the kitchen, it read 9: 30 PM. Wow. Were is Ron? Grumble. I looked down at my stomach. You be quiet, I told it. Grumble. Fine, have it your way. I walked over to the fridge and saw Ron's messy handwriting.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm really sorry but I had to work late. Really late I don't think I will be back till about 2 or 3 in the morning. Get some more rest and there is some of your favorite Chinese in the fridge. Don't think too much about you-know-who it isn't good for you. Love, Ron  
  
Right Chinese that sounds great. Ron you always know what I need. Crawling back into my bed after my stomach was full of Chinese I set myself up for a nice long nap for about 12 hours.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Hermione! Why must you be so hard on her? I love her. Don't you care?" Harry shouted at me.  
  
"I do care Harry, but you have to believe me. She's lying to you. Please Harry believe me!"  
  
"No Hermione, you are wrong. I love her and she loves me. I can't believe you would lie to both of us. I hate you. Never speak to me again!"  
  
"Harry wait! I'm sorry maybe I'm wrong! Please Harry don't leave me. I couldn't live if you hated me." I said crying, clinging my hands onto his arm, which he shook off like filth. "Harry please!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" He said looking into my eyes, which had suddenly gone dull just like they did whenever he stared at somebody he hated like Snape or Malfoy. "I hate you." He said turning and walking away.  
  
"Chapter 8"  
  
"No Harry! Don't go!" I shouted after him. I was awoken by someone's quick yet steady shaking and someone calling my name.  
  
"Herm! Herm! Wake up!"  
  
"No Harry! Don't go! I need you!"  
  
"Its alright, everything is fine." Ron's voice said finally pulling me out of my incubus (a/n Means nightmare) struggling to gain back my sense of reality.  
  
"Ron? I- I- I don't know what happened," I said stuttering through my newfound tears.  
  
"Shhh. It will be okay, just tell me what happened," Ron's smooth deep voice calming the wild sea, which was my fear.  
  
"I don't really remember. We were talking about something. And then I said something about. about. I can't remember. Then he said something about love. Who he loved." I said trying to remember as much as I could. "He told me to never come around him again. and. and he- he- he" I said now sobbing, "He said he hated me. I remember we were arguing about someone. Amelie, that's right, he said I was lying about her. He said that he loved her. Oh Ron what am I going to do?"  
  
"Shhh." Ron said through my now loud sobs. "Its alright, it was just a dream. Harry doesn't hate you. You know that. He loves you. He just doesn't know it yet. Everything will be okay"  
  
"Oh Ron how do you know he loves me?" I asked.  
  
"I see it in his eyes, like last night, I knew that he didn't want to leave you. He wished he didn't have to leave and go back to the house, but I reminded him. It just pisses me off that he hasn't realized it yet. Oh Hermione, I don't know why I am talking to you about this. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I pray he comes around." Ron said sounding sincere.  
  
"Ron," I said finally calming down, "Why?"  
  
"Why what Hermione?"  
  
"Why do you," I never finished what I had said because I had fallen asleep.  
  
_________________  
  
I woke up that morning with one thought in my head 'Damn the world.' Why does it always happen to me? Must I always get screwed over? I wasn't looking where I was going and I stubbed my toe "Shit" I mumbled as Ron walked in.  
  
"What did you say Herm?"  
  
"Nothing, I just stubbed my toe," I said rubbing my now hurt toe.  
  
"Oh okay. Remember I have today off so we can do anything you want."  
  
"Well I think I'm gonna go for a run in a couple of minutes if you want to join me." I said moving toward my dresser to pick out some clothes for running.  
  
"Well.I don't know Herm' you might kill me with your fast pace. I haven't run in forever. It might be quite enjoyable though, would we run around the lake or back behind on the horse trails?"  
  
"Well let me think, either the woods or the lake. I think I'll take the lake. So you up for it?"  
  
"I think so, just let me change my clothes and I will meet you downstairs in 5 minutes."  
  
"Alright Ron."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It gave me time to think about stuff while I putt on my black yoga pants, white running shirt, gray Cambridge University sweatshirt, and my silver Nike shox. I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron had his head stuck in the fridge, looking for some food, as always. "Hey," I said, "No food before a run Ron you know that."  
  
"What!?! I am so hungry! I could eat a whole cow! Mmmm, cow, that sounds good."  
  
"Ron stop thinking about your stomach," I replied laughing, "You are supposed to be focusing on me!" I pouted.  
  
"Right I forgot," Ron said caving in and laughing along with me. After we finished laughing I walked through the hall to the sliding door that lead to the back.  
  
"Ron! Get your damn head out of the fridge!" I shouted know Ron had dived back in. "Come on, let's go before I die of old age!" I heard the fridge door shut and Ron grumbling to himself.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
"Finally! I thought I would have to drag your face out of that thing."  
  
"Ha, ha Hermione. Lets go."  
  
"What, oh Ruler of the Fridge, you're telling me to go? I don't think I have ever heard such a ridiculous thing in my life. Ron, oh Master of the Fashionably Late Rule is telling me to go. I don't think-"  
  
"Put a sock in it okay, I'm here." Ron said with mock seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Whatever lets stretch, its bad for your muscles if you don't."  
  
"Right I forgot about that part."  
  
As I bent down to touch my toes I looked over at Ron doing the same. "So Ron, its really cold out here. You sure you can take the weather?"  
  
"Anything you can take I can take better." Ron said stifling a laugh.  
  
"Riiiiight you freak, I think we should start now." I started running; when I passed Ron I pushed him over.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Ron voice came muffled from the grass in his face.  
  
"Well you just have to catch me if you can!"  
  
"You had a head start you cheater!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could away from him, laughing all the way. Bam! I landed on the ground with a strong force. Ron had caught up to me and tackled me.  
  
"Ouch! Ron! You're killing me! You know you don't need to eat any cow because you already weigh as much is one!" My voice dripping with humorous sarcasm.  
  
"You're calling me a cow? That hurts me right here," Ron replied while pointing to his heart. "I can't believe you would say anything of the sort." Ron said not serious in the least.  
  
"Well I can't breath which may cause future problems, while that previous comment will only bounce off you. So if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you vacate the premises which is me." Trying to stay serious had no point when we were this far into a fake heated argument, so I crumbled into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Well Herm'," Ron said between laughter, "You may have a point, so I best get off."  
  
Finally after may minutes of laughter which escalated as soon as Ron rolled off, we started to run. I set a brisk pace to the trail around the lake. It was a beautiful day, but cold. I laughed to myself as I saw our breath in smoke. Remembering a day back at Hogwarts when we, Harry, Ron, and I, each picked a blade of grass on a cold day, and pretended that our breath was smoke from our grass "cigarettes." Those were the best days, when it was us three, all of us easy and free after the final days of Voldemort. (A/n I don't know if I spelt that right.) I was quickly ejected from my reverie when Ron spoke, "What are you thinking about Hermione?"  
  
I quickly lied cover myself, "Nothing, just trying not to trip over these roots." I turned my head and wiped the unknown tears that had formed in my eyes.  
  
"Stop lying Herm' I know when you are thinking. I have known you for almost fifteen years. You think I don't know when you're thinking? Not a chance I can read you like a book."  
  
"Really Ron, am that easy to read?" I asked.  
  
"Not to most people, but to me with almost fifteen years under my belt, like I said before. I am a pro at reading your feelings. There are a few key things." Ron went about ticking off invisible giveaways that he must have been counting in his head.  
  
"Ron cut it out, its not like you don't have your giveaways either." I said, copying Ron by ticking off the ways you can tell he is thinking about something. Ron kept ticking them off. Was I that easy to read? Or was he just fooling me? "Truce?"  
  
"What?" Ron questioned.  
  
"You heard me, I want a truce." I restated, hoping he would take me seriously.  
  
"A truce eh," Ron pondered, "Only if you promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?" I said, not really sure what Ron was getting at.  
  
"I want you to promise that when you are thinking you tell me what your thinking when I ask. I know you hate it when we say this, but talking helps."  
  
"Well Ron, I will think about it, but what are you going to do to stop me?"  
  
"Stop you Herm' you're the one who wanted this truce, or I could just do this!" He grabbed my waist and started tickling me like mad. I couldn't take it anymore, the tickling it I was about to burst.  
  
"Fine! I promise to tell you what I'm thinking whenever you ask! Just stop!"  
  
"Good, I'm glad you see it my way. So what are you thinking about?"  
  
So I talked. I told him what I just was thinking, about our "cigarettes" that I remembered. How I missed Harry so much now that he wasn't living at our house. I told him that I missed my parents, especially my mother at times like this because I could always talk to her about things such as Harry. I was surprised when Ron felt the way I did about things and other times when he couldn't, such as my parents because his were still alive, he was very empathetic. I felt better getting it all out there. It felt as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders, but I couldn't let Ron know. I didn't want it all to go to his head. I thought to myself. Ron has gotten a lot more mature these days, well since school I should say. He wasn't the immature one, no but he was always sarcastic as hell. He could make even the most serious thing funny by being sarcastic. Harry wasn't exactly sarcastic just funny. Usually cracking jokes about god knows what, he usually just told the truth when he joked, but the truth coming from Harry made everyone laugh. They were quite the team, but me, I think I was just along for the ride. I was never that funny, but somehow I was included because they were so hilarious. Everyday I thank god for their friendship, those two are the best friends I could ever have.  
  
"Herm', you're thinking again, but don't worry I won't ask you what you were thinking about."  
  
"Thanks Ron," I said in a mock tone. "I wasn't really thinking about anything important. Just remembering old times."  
  
"Alright, hey do you want to take the big loop around again or go back to the house?"  
  
"I think we can head home. All I really wanted to do was clear my head and I did that, besides you look like anymore running and you will die." Laughing and I replied.  
  
"Thanks Herm', but I did warn you that I wouldn't be as fast as you. It's been really hard to keep up with you."  
  
"Yeah. I do like a quick run with no one slowing me down and you didn't, besides if you were I would have told you. Hey Ron I'll give you a break, turn here," I said while pointing at a small trail, "It's a shortcut home."  
  
"Sweet! Thanks Hermione."  
  
We turned on the trail Ron's run quickened on the new found closeness to home. "Geez Ron, I don't think I can keep up."  
  
"Don't make me blush Hermione." We finally reached the house and did a quick warm down. "Herm' I'm gonna take a shower. Do you want to go to out for lunch after?"  
  
"Sure Ron. I'm gonna take a shower too. How about we meet down here in about 45 minutes?"  
  
"Sure that will be great."  
  
"Alright Ron, see you in a bit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I hoped in the shower, I had to hurry if I wanted to meet Ron in 45 minutes because I wanted to look stunning. It was just something I thought I should do to make me happy. I wanted to turn heads, hey maybe even get a number or two. I wrapped my hair in a towel as I got out of the shower. I slipped on my favorite pair of tight black pants, a hot bright red halter- top that was covered with sparkles, and some killer black boots. I took my hair out of the towel and stuck it sloppily into a clip and started on my makeup. Surprisingly didn't need cover-up. I started with my eyes; I put on black eyeliner, with silver eye shadow, since the sparkles on my shirt were silver. Then I added a quick swish or blush on my pail cheeks. My hair, I didn't know what to do with my hair. I had almost five minutes left and knew anything I did would take longer than that, so I thought about the one thing that would make everything better, my trusty wand. I grab it and said some simple spells, which put my hair in the perfect up do. It was a beautiful twist which left some tight curls down to give an all around fascinating effect, though no one could tell it was put up al by magic. I ran down the stairs greeted by Ron's whistling. "Gee Hermione you look gorgeous. I think I might want your phone number."  
  
"Thanks Ron don't embarrass me."  
  
"Oh Herm' I don't mean to but man your hot! Sure you don't want to marry me instead of Harry because unlike him I can see the beauty in front of me."  
  
"Thanks Ron if Harry doesn't wake up and smell the roses I just might take you up on that." I joked with Ron.  
  
"Well we better go."  
  
"Your right Ron. Lets go."  
  
We walked past the coat rack and I picked up my tan Gucci purse and my black leather jacket. "Pop!" We apperated in a 'haunted' forest across from our favorite little Italian Restaurant, we couldn't use magic because the restaurant was owned by muggles. I had been going there since I was little with my parents, so the owners knew me, and I took Ron and Harry there since the summer they spent with me after our sixth year so they know them too. We have our own little table in the back, which was another thing I was given after my parents' death. It was theirs when they were first married. My father bought it for my mother before their wedding because it was their favorite restaurant. We agreed that no one was aloud to use the table except us three.  
  
We walked in and waved the Mario, the greeter as we strolled back to our table when I saw someone sitting there already. It was Harry, that's odd, I thought to myself, maybe it was Ron's attempt to get us together. Well all right, I'm game; I mean who could say no to me? I was on fire today. His mouth was hanging open which I took as a good sign. He wasn't alone someone was with him. She came strolling from the bathroom it was her, the devil herself. I couldn't take it anymore so I started yelling. "You can't keep anymore promises now that you have Amelie can you? I mean first New Years and now this! You know how much they both mean to me! I can't believe you would do that to me! Don't ever bring that ugly bitch back in here. You may have beaten Voldemort but you can't beat me!"  
  
"Hermione this isn't what it looks like!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What does it look like Harry? What it looks like to me is that you don't need us anymore now that you have your fiancée Amelie to follow you around and do your beck and call! I have had enough of this shit! I thought almost 15 damn years of friendship would come first!" And with that I ran from the restaurant to angry for tears, and not even listening to the two men calling from behind me.  
  
"Chapter 9"  
  
"I don't understand what you want from me Harry. You come over here tonight when I'm not home, then you freak out when I don't get in at a reasonable time. It's like you forgot about all the stuff you have done to me. Like you have suddenly become my keeper. Like you actually care where I am and who I'm with." I was so angry, sure I had walked in the house at three in the morning so drunk that I could hardly walk, but how does that make it okay for him to chew me out?  
  
"Hermione, I just don't understand you anymore. It's like you hate me or something."  
  
"Don't you understand anything? I don't hate you!" I said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I just don't understand it." Harry repeated.  
  
"I don't understand how you come off as the good guy! This is the first time in months that you have even come by the house alone!"  
  
"Hermione, just lay off Harry, you know he's been busy, with everything." Ron stepped up to me. Trying to calm me by laying a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Ron, you are telling me to lay off?!? I thought you were on my side. I thought you wanted him to come to his senses."  
  
"Wait, Ron you don't think I should marry Amelie?"  
  
"This isn't what we are talking about right now man." Ron said. Hoping to change the subject back to what it was before.  
  
"I can't believe it, I thought you guys were happy for me. I mean I finally found someone I could spend the rest of my life with, and you guys are just now telling me that you don't like her."  
  
"Its not like we could get a word in anyway. All you kept talking about was how great she was, and it wasn't like you were coming here, alone, let alone at all." Ron came in, finally to my rescue. "Plus you hardly gave us any warning. It was like you meet her, go out with her for like two seconds, and then ask her to marry you. Have you even thought about her motives?"  
  
"I had no idea you guys could do this to me."  
  
"Us do this to you. Think about what you are doing to us. You never come over anymore man. You crush Hermione every time you bring Her over. Its like we have been your friends for one day instead of eleven years. I don't know what has gotten into you."  
  
"I come over here as much as I can, work takes up a lot of my time, then I've got to spend time with Amelie. What do you mean I crush Hermione?" They were talking as if I weren't in the room.  
  
"Well. I mean. you never talk-" Ron let it slip and was trying to cover it up.  
  
"No Ron. He might as well know."  
  
"Know what?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well Harry. I just thought I should let you know that I-"  
  
"No! You can't tell me that! I'm getting married. I don't need you telling me that."  
  
"It's not like you give me any choice. Do you think I would want to tell you that I have been in love with you as long as I can remember when it doesn't even matter? When no matter how hard I plead with you to act on the emotions, that I know you have inside, it won't do anything because you think you are madly in love with Amelie? When you are getting married to someone that isn't me? I don't think so. Man, why does everything have to be about you? Do you know how hard it is to sit there and watch you flirt with her, and make out with her, and be with her!?!? I am through with it all!! I don't care anymore!! If you want to marry that tramp then by all means go ahead and do it! I'm not going to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." And with that I left. I couldn't take it anymore. For the second time that night I ran away from two men yelling at me. This time I just ran up stairs and put a blocking spell on them, so they couldn't come up. Not that they would. They knew how bad I could get when I was angry. I once turned Ron into a poodle and kept him in a cage for three days when he made a sexist comment that didn't even concern me. Well besides the fact that it was about women. I was too tired to think anymore, so I decided to go to sleep. I didn't know what to do anymore. Well I'll figure out something in the morning. Thank God, Harry doesn't live here anymore. I don't think I could stand waking up to his face. It would just be a constant reminder of something I can't have. Seeing his deep green eyes and breathtaking smile every morning would be like pouring salt onto the wound. I know he would pretend that everything was all right and that I hadn't just confessed my undying love to him. These thoughts consume me as I fall into and unearthly sleep.  
  
~`~~``~~~`~````~~~  
  
"Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!" The doorbell was rung with impatience.  
  
"Get the door Ron!" I yelled through the house. Wow I can think clearly. I could have sworn that I drank a lot last night. Oh damn that stupid anti-hangover spell I had to come up with. Sometimes I just like to forget things that happen the night before. Like last night and my telling Harry that I loved him and didn't love him anymore. Well this sucks.  
  
"Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!"  
  
"Dammit, Ron get the door!" I shouted over the incessant ringing. "Oh yeah, stupid work. Coming!" I yelled to the door.  
  
"Ding-dong! Ding-dong!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-"  
  
"Sheesh! Just wait a second." I said while yanking the door open not looking at who was overusing our doorbell. I saw who it was and freaked. I wanted to slam the door in her face, but I didn't. "What do you want?" I growled.  
  
"It isn't like I wanted to see you either."  
  
"Then why did you come? You didn't have to." My face tight and rigid fit in place in my scowl.  
  
"I wanted to tell you not to come around Harry. Did you know he didn't come home until 4 A.M. last night and then sat around the living room till 5 muttering to his self? I heard him say things like "Hermione", "love", "mistake", and "I can't believe it" numerous times. I knew it had to do something with you. He was over here last night. I know that much. Why he was over here I want to find out. You cannot just come waltzing in here all of the sudden and taken the man I worked hard for. I don't care if you have been best friends for like 11 years. There is still no real reason. I am not going to let all that money go down the-"  
  
"Money? Did you say money? I can't believe this! All you wanted him for was his money? You have put us all through hell so you could get his money?" I was furious. I couldn't believe that something like this was happening.  
  
"That's right! And who is he going to believe now? He loves me remember? Not you. So no matter what you tell him he's going to believe me."  
  
"Smack!" My hand made a huge noise after it came in contact with her cheek. I couldn't be anymore angry. I just wanted to kill her, but she was completely correct. No matter what I told Harry he wouldn't believe me.  
  
"Stupid bitch. I thought you were smarter than that. No use making me mad." She plastered on a huge fake smile. "Well I'll see you later Hermione. It was wonderful having this chat."  
  
"Bye." I said cursing her silently as I shut the door. Oh no, what am I going to do now?  
  
~~  
  
End chapter. Well what did you think? I didn't really revise it or make it not sound like crap, but what you gonna do? So I hope you liked the added chapter and the way I fixed it. Review please! Oh! Before I forget, I want to thank all the people who read my story and kept me going, especially Christina my beta reader. I hope I'm making you guys proud. 


End file.
